


Fuzzy Socks

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You and Bucky take advantage of the slippery floors in the tower





	Fuzzy Socks

The knock at your door is frantic. You bolt off of your bed where you’ve been contently watching Netflix for the past few hours. You don’t get much time off as an Avenger so when you do you’ve got to catch up on what shows you can.   
“What? What’s wrong?” You ask as you yank open the door. Bucky is standing on the other side a grin on his face.   
“Hey doll. It’s finally happened!”  
“What has?”  
“Dummy. He waxed the floor and it’s just the two of us in the tower. Grab your fuzzy socks!”   
“Buck. Are you kidding me?” You demand placing a hand on each hip, “You had me all worried for nothing!”  
“Nothing?” He huffs as he enters your room without asking, “Doll. Come on, this is the best idea ever. You know it’s going to at least six months before dummy waxes the floors again and who even knows if we’ll be here!”  
“But,” You pause trying to come up with a reason for why you should be able to opt out of sliding. Funny enough, the more you think about it the more fun it sounds. You meet Bucky’s eyes and see the excited glint in them. “Okay fine!” You throw your hands up in surrender and Bucky whoops in excitement. You can’t help the laugh that slips past your lips as you turn for your socks. You go to sit on your bed when Bucky scoops you up and throws you over his shoulder, practically sprinting to the floor that dummy had just waxed.   
“Alright. Fuzzy socks on.” He says setting you down then sitting on the floor to yank on the bright blue socks you’d gotten him. You pull on your striped pink ones and then take a few quick steps before sliding carefully. Buck goes flying past you before sliding, his feet slip out from under him and he hits the ground with a thud.   
“You good?”  
“Yea. Do they make full body fuzzy socks?”   
“I don’t think so.” You laugh as he stands and takes another running start. He slides into the wall then slides into you as you slide across the floor. When he runs into you you loose your footing and Bucky laughs as you hit the ground on top of him. You’re breathless with laughter in minutes. Bucky catches your arm and spins you like a top.   
“Want a boost?” He asks, his hands on your lower back.   
“Sure.” You laugh and he gives you a strong but gentle shove that sends you toward the elevator which suddenly dings. You try to stop yourself but only succeed in careening forward, Bucky tries to stop you from behind but instead almost propels you into him. You crash into him as the doors slide open. One startled Tony Stark standing behind them.   
“We can explain.”


End file.
